Harley and Ivy: The Proposition
by Jake7901
Summary: Ivy returns from giving a lecture to find that Deathstroke is looking for her and has been to her house. Harley managed to fight him off, but is badly injured. What will happen when Harley and Ivy decide to meet Deathstroke to see what he wants? (Preview of an upcoming major story)


All characters are owned by DC comics

Poison Ivy was heading home from giving a lecture to a botany class at a collage in Washington. As she approached the house, she heard a motorcycle driving away.

"Must be Harley" she thought.

When she got to the house and parked her car, she saw the door was broken open and that Harley's motorcycle was still outside.

She walked in and asked "Harl, you here? What happened?"

"Red?" she heard Harley say in a weak voice.

"Harl, where are you?" Ivy asked.

"By the…back door" Harley said.

Ivy walked into the kitchen towards the back door and froze in shock at the sight before her. Harley was laying on the floor with her revolver lying next to her. She had been shot twice in the left shoulder, once in the left side and once in her left hip.

"Deathstroke was here. He…wants ya to meet 'im" Harley said "he tried to burn…your plants as a message, but I didn't let him. I didn't let 'im Red, I saved the…plants. Did I do good?"

Ivy came to her senses and dropped to her knees by Harley and looked at the gunshot wounds.

"Hang on" Ivy said.

She immediately ran and got her medical kit. She came back, knelt down and opened the medical kit. She quickly plugged the wounds with gauze and put tape over them.

"Ok" Ivy said "we…we need to get you to the hospital."

Ivy carefully picked her up and ran to the car. She set her in the passenger seat and began to speed away.

"Did I do good…protectin' the plants?" Harley asked as they drove to the hospital.

"Yes Harley, you did very good" Ivy said holding back tears.

She pulled into the hospital parking lot, picked Harley up and ran inside. The doctors immediately took Harley into the operating room. Ivy sat in the waiting room, trying to keep herself calm by thinking of slow, painful ways to kill Deathstroke.

A nurse came into the waiting room and said "Pamela Isley?"

Ivy rushed over and asked "how is she?"

"Miss Quinzell will be fine" the nurse said "it was amazing she was able to stay conscious and calm after being shot four times."

"She's a tough one alright" Ivy said "can I see her?"

"Yes" the nurse said "follow me."

She led Ivy to a room down a long hallway and stopped at a room. She opened the door and found a nurse trying to get Harley to eat.

"Do I haveta eat jello?" Harley asked "can't I have chicken fingers?"

"Well, you're certainly looking better" Ivy said as she walked in.

"Hiya Red" Harley said "how ya doin'?"

" _I'm_ Fine" Ivy said "how are you?"

"A little sore, but I'll make it" Harley said "I've been shot before, nevah this many times at once though. Anyway, we still gotta go get Deathstroke."

" _You_ , young lady, are in no shape to fight" the nurse said.

"Don't tell me how to live my life" Harley said "I know when I'm ready to fight. I've fought with bullets _in_ me before."

"I still don't think you should even consider fighting anyone for at least a few weeks" the nurse said.

"Sometimes we don't got a choice" Harley said.

"Just eat your jello" the nurse said.

"I don't want the jello" Harley said.

"Can you give us a minute, nurse?" Ivy asked "why don't you go to the cafeteria and get her some chicken fingers?"

The nurse rolled her eyes and said "how about _you_ don't tell me how to do my job and just get the hell out of here? I'll call you if someone brings in a sick flower or a dead weed."

Her eyes widened when she got fierce glares from both Harley and Ivy.

"With French fries?" The nurse asked.

"Yes" Harley said.

The nurse walked out of the room and closed the door.

"So what exactly happened?" Ivy asked.

"I was waterin' the plants like ya asked me to" Harley said "I heard the door breakin' open so I left the greenhouse and went into the house. I saw Deathsrtoke in the house. I pulled out my revolver and walked towards him. I heard him call ya, then he said he would just burn the plants to send a message. I cocked my revolver to get his attention and said if he wanted the plants he had to go through me. He pointed a pistol at me and we both started shootin'. I think one of my shots made it through his armor, 'cause he stopped shootin' and left holdin' his shoulder. A' course ya know four of his bullets hit me. Right aftah he left, ya came home. Before he left he told me to tell ya he wants ya to meet 'im, if I lived long enough."

"I'm glad you're ok Harl" Ivy said "I can't believe you risked your life for my plants."

"'Course I did, Red" Harley said "I know how important they are to ya."

"You know you don't have to go with me to meet Deathstroke if you don't feel up to it" Ivy said.

"I wouldn't letcha go alone, even if I still had the bullets in me" Harley said "y'know I always got your back."

"I know Harl" Ivy said smiling.

"Besides" Harley said "ya'd do the same for me."

"Any day" Ivy said.

The door opened and the nurse walked back in with a plate of chicken fingers and French fries.

She set it on the bedside table and said "here you go ladies. I'm sure you can make sure Miss Quinzell eats, right Miss Isley?"

"Yes I can" Ivy said "thank you. By the way, it's _Doctor_ Quinzell and _Doctor_ Isley to you."

The nurse nodded and said "yes Doctor."

She left and closed the door.

"I guess I'll have to contact him to set up a meeting" Ivy said.

"Nuh-uh" Harley said with her mouth full of French fries. She finished chewing and said "he left a note at the house. Let's go home and see what is says."

"Finish your dinner first" Ivy said "and I want you to stay here tonight. You've never taken that many bullets at once before. You have enhanced healing and the bullets didn't hit any major organs or arteries, but I want you to stay close to the doctors just in case. Just one night, ok?"

"Ok, Red" Harley said "if ya think I should stay, I'll stay. You'll stay with me though, right?"

"Of course" Ivy said "I'll stay right here."

A little while later, the nurse came back in to clean up Harley's dinner tray.

"Anything else I can do for you?" The nurse asked.

"Can ya find some veggies for Red, I mean Doctah Isley?" Harley asked.

"She will have to eat in the cafeteria" the nurse said.

"Fine" Ivy said "I'll be back in fifteen minutes Harl, I promise."

"Ok Red" Harley said.

Ivy left and closed the door.

"I need to check your vitals Doctor Quinzell" The nurse said.

"'K" Harley said "g'head."

Ivy walked to the cafeteria and made herself a salad. After she ate, she headed back up to Harley's room. She walked in and found Harley trying to watch cartoons while the nurse kept asking her questions about being a criminal.

"So what's it like to be beaten almost to death by the Joker himself?" The nurse asked.

Harley immediately turned her head towards her with rage burning in her eyes and yelled "NEVAH say that name around me!"

"I think it's time for you to go" Ivy said "before Harley puts _you_ in a hospital bed."

The nurse quickly left and closed the door.

"Calm down Harl, it's ok" Ivy said.

"I hate it when people bring him up" Harley said "I'm trying hard to forget him and keep him out of my head."

"I know" Ivy said "just watch your cartoons, I promise we'll go home in the morning."

"Then we go after Deathstroke?" Harley asked.

"Yes" Ivy said.

"Good" Harley said.

The next morning, Ivy took Harley home and Harley showed her the note.

Ivy picked it up and read "meet me at the address listed. Come alone and I will come unarmed. If I see anyone else, I will kill you."

She looked at Harley and asked "any ideas?"

"Yeah" Harley said "Me and the Joker hid there from Bats a few times it's an abandoned warehouse. There's an old catwalk in the corner, no light hits it."

"So?" Ivy asked.

"So" Harley said "I could get up there with a rifle and covah ya, and Dethstroke would nevah know."

"If you say so" Ivy said.

"He wants to meetcha this evening. I'll go there now and set up and wait."

She went to her room and came back with a scoped rifle.

"What's the weapon of choice this time?" Ivy asked "I don't think I've ever seen that one."

Harley smiled and said "Remington 700 bolt action with an adjustable scope and silencer. Only for special occasions. I can shoot the hair off a fly's butt at a hundred yards with this baby."

"What about his armor?" Ivy asked.

"If he's bein' honest, which he most likely isn't, I won't haveta kill him" Harley said "if I do haveta shoot, military grade .308 high velocity, armor piercing bullets shouldn't have a problem finding his heart or brain through that armor."

"How did you get milit- you know what, never mind" Ivy said "let's just see what he wants."

That evening, Ivy was waiting in the warehouse when Deathstroke walked in.

"You came alone?" He asked.

"Yes" Ivy said "you came unarmed?"

"I was approached about a mission and I need your assistance" he said.

"You didn't answer my question" Ivy said "did you come unarmed?"

"No" he said as he drew a pistol and pointed it her "but I need your help, and you WILL help me."

Suddenly, there was a spark on the pistol and it was knocked of his hand as it broke into pieces. He looked around and drew another pistol and aimed at Ivy. It was knocked out of his hand the same way.

"What's going on?!" He yelled.

"You broke the terms of the deal" Ivy said.

Deathstroke pulled out a knife and began approaching her. Suddenly the knife was knocked out of his hand and flew across the room.

"The next one goes in the eye your ex didn't shoot out!" They heard Harley yell.

Deathstroke quickly pulled out a derringer pistol, pointed it between Ivy's eyes and yelled "try anything and I kill the plant!"

The pistol was shot out of his hand.

"Deadshot, eat your heart out" they heard Harley say.

"What do you need my help with?" Ivy asked.

"Someone stole a new machine that can send people back in time to study history for a short period. They have gone to nineteen forty-three to capture a British military officer to try to turn the tide of the war" Deathstroke said "I have to go after them. Naturally I can't kill anyone or it will change history. I know you made non-lethal paralysis ammunition for yourself and Quinn a while back. I need you to make it again for the mission, and I'm supposed to take you with me."

"Only if Harley comes" Ivy said.

"Why do you want to take that psychopathic clown bitch with you?" Deathstroke asked.

A bullet ricocheted off the ground between his legs.

"Watch your mouth" they heard Harley say.

"Don't kill him!" Ivy yelled. She looked at Deathstroke and said "we are going into a warzone and there is _nobody_ I'd rather have at my back than Harley Quinn."

"I don't want her going" Deathstroke said "she's too unpredictable."

"She goes or I stay" Ivy said "and you can forget that ammunition."

"Fine" Deathstroke said "she can come, but she's your responsibility."

He handed her a piece of paper and said "be at this address tomorrow at noon, you will be briefed and supplied. Get started on the ammo, the calibers we need are on the paper."

He turned around and left. Harley walked up a few minutes later with the rifle over her shoulder.

"Can I see the paper?" she asked.

Ivy handed it to her and said "sure."

Harley looked at the list of ammunition Ivy was supposed to make and asked "can you add .30-06 to that list? For me?"

"No problem" Ivy said "I'm guessing you have a specific gun in mind."

"Ya guessed right" Harley said smiling "let's go home."

Next time: Harley, Ivy and Deathstroke go back in time and fight Nazis.

Continued in 'Harley and Ivy: War Rescue'


End file.
